cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cube Wiki
Capture2314.PNG|Cube UHC - Season 13|link=Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13)|linktext=The golden series is making it's unlucky return! Who can you trust? Collage-2015-06-06.jpg|New Participants!|link=Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13)|linktext=New faces causing trouble and rivalry! New Members S2.png|New Members|link=Cube SMP (Season 2)|linktext=Huahwi, Poke, Tofuu, and DField join S2. (art by the-cubesmp.tumblr.com). S2 Collage.png|Cube SMP - Season 2|link=Cube SMP (Season 2)|linktext=New season of Cube has begun! (photo by http://devonandrose.tumblr.com/) Pax East 2015 Logo.jpg|Pax East 2015|link=Conventions and Expos|linktext=Pax East 2015 has just ended. UHC S12 Logo.png|Cube UHC Season 12!|link=Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12)|linktext=An exciting new season of UHC commenced. Which team(s) are you cheering for? UHC S11 Logo.png|Cube UHC Season 11|link=http://cubemc.wikia.com/wiki/Cube_Ultra_Hardcore_Season_11|linktext=The 11th season of Cube UHC has just concluded. Screenshot_52.png|Cube Anniversary|link=http://cubemc.wikia.com/wiki/Cube_SMP_(Season_2)|linktext=Happy One-Year Anniversary! Are you ready for Season 2? Screenshot 127.png|Cube SMP|link=http://cubemc.wikia.com/wiki/Cube_SMP|linktext=The beginning. Screenshot 126.png|Cube Evolution|link=http://cubemc.wikia.com/wiki/Cube_Evolution|linktext=The new series has taken off. The Cube Wiki is a community encyclopedia for everything related to group of Youtubers known as the Cube. We are currently maintaining 73 articles and 312 files, and Please thoroughly read the Rules and Guidelines before you begin editing. Report issues and or questions to the Site Administrators or use the "Ask the Staff" board. Have fun editing. Disclimair: ''' We are '''NOT the Cube and are not affiliated with them, we are a group of fans running a wiki dedicated to The Cube and their content. Important: We advise you to avoid adding personal information in this Wiki. This applies to all contributors of this wiki, as well as the Cube membes/YouTubers as well. Information such as full name, address, family members, relationships, private accounts, and anything that could be considered personal, should be kept to yourself. ' *[[NoBoomGaming|'NoBoom]]' '''makes his official debut in Cube SMP (Season 2). *'Dul has left the Cube on June 2015. More infromation on the subject on her latest video and tumblr post. *Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) is in motion! Who will be the victor? Start the discussion, here. *'''Cube Elections '''is heating up. Remember to vote, here. *Kevin has left the Cube on May 2015. More information on the subject on his latest video. *Kermit' has announced that he will be leaving the Cube Summer 2015, and possibly even YouTube, Twitch, and recording altogether. More information on his latest video. *'Bayani has left the '''Cube.' '''More information on his latest video. *'Episode 200 of '''Graser's: Cube SMP (Season 1) '''is up! *Dolphin' has left the 'Cube i'n April 2015. More information on his Twitter. *'Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12)' has concluded. Link to page contains spoilers. *'Graser announces the date of '''Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12) during Pax. *The Cube has recently attended Pax East 2015, more videos and photos will be updated, as well as the Cube Pax Panel that will become available once it is uploaded. *New Cube members: Poke, Tofuu, Huahwi, and DField 'make their official debut in 'Cube SMP (Season 2), while former member Bee makes a return to the Cube Family. *'''Cube SMP (Season 2) '''has commenced. The Cube is a group of video game commentators who record on a constant basis, and they share a passion for Minecraft. The origin of the Cube began with the Cube SMP. The Cube SMP is a public, whitelisted, invite-only, survival-mulitplayer server founded by Graser10 and Strauberryjam which began on November 25th, 2013. The series has since grown and expanded with its' companion series, Ultra Hardcore; later rebranded as Cube UHC, and a modded survival series, Cube Evolution. Read more... Then be sure to show your love for them on our Top Ten List, here and our UHC season Top Ten List and here. Please be aware that you need to be 13 years old or older while being a contributor on this wiki. Remember to sign up, and begin editing! Now, get out of here, you knuckle head! ''To see our full activity go '' date blog Blog posts Poll Center Would you like to see new participants in the upcoming Cube UHCs? Yes. No. Are you ready for the 13th season of Cube UHC? YAS!!! Yes! Yup. No. No. I still have finals to do!!! ~ hastily finishes all projects and exams ~ If the Cube were to add new members who would they be? RumbleCrumble (Rumble) 8-Bit Homo (8Bit) Talekio NoBoomGaming (Noboom) Echo Inck (Echo) Other What type of UHC gamemode do you like Solo Teams (Random) Teams (Chosen) Other How often do you visit the wiki? More than once a day Once a day A few times a week Once a week Once a month Once every few months This is my first time visiting the Cube Wiki How has Cube SMP - Season 2 been? It's been flippin' awesome. It's been amazing. It's been okay. Boring. Eh. Category:Browse